The present invention relates to a dispenser for beverages in containers, such as in cans and bottles. Conventional dispensers such as vending machines typically require electrical power for refrigeration and coolers require users to open, find and retrieve a beverage from storage, such as from ice. There is a need for an easy-to-use and easy-to-set-up dispenser that can both keep beverages chilled while individually dispensing a canned (or bottled) beverage to a user.